The present invention relates to a window screen. More particularly, the invention relates to a window screen having strong components that may be used to enhance security and provide impact protection.
Windows are typically provided in structures such as residential homes, schools, office buildings and other buildings designed primarily for human occupation. Often times it is desirable to allow for the windows to be opened so that outside air may enter the building. Screens are typically provided on such window openings so that air may pass through the window opening, but undesirable objects such as insects are kept outside of the building. Most prior art screens are made of aluminum mesh and do not have adequate strength to protect against window breakage. Also, prior art screens exist that are strong enough to protect window glass from damage.
In areas that are subject to high winds, such as areas that may experience hurricanes or tornados, it is desirable to provide a screen that will protect window glass from flying debris. Buildings that are prone to be vandalized, such as schools and low income housing, use screens to protect against glass breakage. One prior art screen that provides protection against glass breakage comprises stainless steel mesh within an aluminum frame. Often, this type of screen does not readily open from the inside. Some building owners prefer to have the ability to quickly open a screen, both for cleaning of the window and to allow persons inside the building to leave through a window in the event of fire. On the other hand, however, to avoid burglaries and vandalism, it is desired to prevent easily opening such a screen from the outside.
The invention of the application is a high strength window screen frame assembly that can be readily opened from the inside. The window screen frame assembly has a stationary frame and a movable frame. A hinge connected between the frames allows the screen to move between open and closed positions. A protective lip is located at the perimeter of the stationary frame and protrudes forward. The movable screen frame has a beveled edge that is closely spaced to the lip. A screen is attached to the movable frame.